


The Matter of Britain

by Daegaer



Category: Merlin (TV), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Arthurian, Assassins & Hitmen, Camelot, Crossover, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Kudos: 1





	The Matter of Britain

"The prince's servant is a telekinetic warlock," Nagi murmured as he passed the salt to Crawford. "And he's kind of gay for his employer."

"And the king's physician is a retired wizard," Schuldig whispered. "He has a whole library of forbidden magical tomes. He's in love with the king."

"There's a dragon under the palace. And I've found a nice Irish precognitive girl," Farfarello said, smiling dreamily up at the king's ward. She ignored him in favour of making eyes at her maid.

Crawford rolled his eyes and stoically ate his dinner. So much for a quiet holiday in Britain.


End file.
